The Truffula Resistance
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: After trying so hard to sell his Thneeds, he finally made it. After a few months, he became power hungry; he became one of the richest people in the world and eventually, his need for money and power became worse. Finally, he took control; no one was safe. But if anyone has the power to change it, the Truffula Resistance does, and they're not going to give up so easily. *AU*
1. Prologue

I've only been in the Once-ler fandom for like a week and I already had an idea for an AU. I got this idea and I just had to hurry and start it. So...

Like always, please don't mind any mistakes I made.

* * *

><p>Axe? Check.<p>

Mask? Check.

Members? Check.

The Once-ler's smug ass face burning? Oh yeah, major check.

If only it could be the real thing.

Fuck the Once-ler. Fuck those stupid Thneeds. Fuck it all.

There's no way he's going to get away with chopping down all the Truffula trees and just get away with it.

But then this fucker has to go and start being a fucking dictator? Hell no. Not today.

Not any day.

The name's Leo, last names aren't important.

The only important thing is taking down the fucking Once-ler.

I run the Truffula Resistance. We speak for the trees and refuse to conform to the ideals of the Once-ler.

And we're going to fight. We're going to prove our worth until the battle is over. Not until he knows his place and is taken down.

May the best one win, right Once-ler?


	2. Chapter One - More Patience More Power

This is my first time writing the Once-ler. How'd I do?

I hope you like it~

Like always, please excuse any mistakes I might have made.

* * *

><p>Chapter One - More Patience More Power<p>

* * *

><p>"You in position, Sierra?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Good. How about you, Ravi? Everything good there?"

"Running as smooth as silk here."

"Perfect. You at the ready, Kaseem?"

"You got it, Leo."

Leo replied once more, speaking into his walkie talkie, "Great. This time for sure, that no good Once-ler is going down."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Once-ler, it seems like the Resistance has plans to crash your opening today. Our spies caught sight of them around the shop."<p>

The Once-ler rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "Again? Don't those kids ever learn?" The Once-ler held his chin in the palm of his hand and looked out the limo's tinted window.

"Shall we dispose of them?"

Once-ler looked over to his bodyguard with a sly smirk, "No. I'll take care of them this time."

* * *

><p>Leo was laying on his stomach on a building, close to the new Thneed shop that was to open in Greenville. He watched as the famous limo pulled up and came to a stop. He bit his bottom lip as the driver came around to open the Once-ler's door. Almost immediately, lights started flashing and the crowd's cheering became louder as the man in that famous green suit stepped out of the limo. Leo looked around to his present members, making sure they were ready for attack. Leo was confident, he was sure that today people would see how bad this Once-ler guy really is. They would come to a realization that he wasn't needed and those stupid Thneeds would be a thing of the past. He watched as the Once-ler made his way to the shop's closed doors. Leo wanted so much to just shoot that smug smirk off his face.<p>

Leo looked over to Sierra, nodding at her to ready her smoke bomb. She nodded back, reaching into her bag to pull out her homemade bomb, something that she was so very proud of. Before she could even pull it out from her bag, a familiar voice spoke; a voice that the Resistance hated so much.

The Once-ler stood tall, hands behind his back; feeling proud of himself, "Welcome all," he scanned the crowd, his blue shades glistening in the sunlight, as well the many flashes of cameras, "before I officially open the doors for business," the Once-ler found who he was looking for. Hiding up on the roof of a nearby building, was the leader of the Truffula Resistance. Once-ler smirked at the leader, a snicker of amusement left his throat at the sight of surprise on Leo's face, "It seems like we have some special guests here today. Maybe they wish to make their presence known? Hm?" The Once-ler cocked an eyebrow at Leo.

All at once, the other members turned their attention to Leo. He looked back at them; his shock being replaced with anger. They were caught and they were being called out. Who does he think he is? What makes him so confident that he was going to get his way again? Like he always does. Leo's eyes snapped back to the Once-ler, who was still wearing that smug smirk. Leo cursed in Spanish under his breath. He had two options: reveal himself and his members, or, turn down. He chose the latter; he couldn't risk innocent lives. The Once-ler would win this around. Leo's shoulder slumped with frustration. Leo took one last look to the Once-ler, making sure he knew that this wasn't the end, and then gave the signal to stand down and get back to the base.

The Once-ler was satisfied; a win for him. He looked back to the crowd and spoke again, "Well, looks like they got cold feet," the Once-ler let out a small chuckle, the crowd laughing along; they were all wrapped around his gloved finger. The Once-ler was then handed a pair of gold, cartoonish looking scissors, and he was sure to pose for a few pictures before cutting the red ribbon in half. As soon as the ribbon cut in half, more flashes of cameras went off and the crowd praised the Once-ler, the cheers seeming even louder than before. Oh how did the Once-ler love that sound. He was finally getting the praise he deserved and he wasn't about to let some good for nothing kids ruin that for him.

Before Once-ler could get another word out, his bodyguard whispered in his ear, "Shall I go after them, Mr. Once-ler?"

Once-ler chuckled to himself, "Let them go. They're just some weak kids, they won't matter in the long run, anyway." Of course Once-ler knew he'd be seeing more of them, but he decided he would deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the praise, something he could never get enough of.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Leo stuck the side of his fist to a metal pole of the Resistance's base. The base was just a dump of a place, an old, abandoned warehouse near the end of town, but it was better than nothing. At least it was private and spacious enough. Leo started pacing around back and forth, cursing in Spanish, "So stupid! His stupid spies never crossed my mind!" Leo was so confident that the Once-ler was going to go down that his spies never once did cross his mind, "Sabes que, I'm so sick of that jerk!" Leo kicked a rock, watching it go flying and hit a rusted trash can.<p>

Kaseem sat on a nearby loft, "Leo," he started, his voice steady and calm. While Leo was quick to lose his temper, Kaseem was the glue. He was second in command and if it wasn't for him, the whole group would fall apart. He didn't speak again until he was sure he had Leo's full attention, "It was an honest mistake. This is just one loss. Let the jerk have his day, sooner or later he'll go down."

"He's right you know." A ruff voice entered the base; Leo knew him as Cyrus,"It's just one loss, Leo. He'll go down." Cryus was accompanied by two females and another male. One of the females leading their way.

Leo looked to the group, his stomach started to feel nervous at the very sight of the girl leading the group. She was a tall, lean black young women, about a few months younger than Leo. Her curly hair was tied up in a simple pony tail. Leo couldn't deny it; he was head over heels for her. He cleared his throat and spoke up, embarrassed by the slight crack in his voice, "Bonnie, is everything going good over in your sector?"

Bonnie walked up to Leo, a slight smirk, "I should be the one asking you that question, Leo." Bonnie was never afraid to speak her mind. She was ruthless and brave. Leo guessed that that's why she was such a great leader of her own sector. Bonnie crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, "You need to calm that temper of your's, Leo."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Yeah yeah, I know. But ugh! He just gets on my nerves so much!" He went a sat against and nearby wall and held his head in his hands, "The guy really knows how to get under my skin."

"Your frustrated, Leo," the other female spoke up from her spot next to Sierra. The two girls were busy going over some recon notes. "We all are." She was short, around the same height as Sierra. She was rather quiet at times, but that came in handy when it came time for her to do some recon or whenever she was out just spying on the Once-ler and his own spies. She was also Ravi's little sister. While Ravi was pretty good when it came to explosions or anything involving fire, his sister, So Ri's specialty was recon and anything that required her to be as quite as can be.

"It's just why is this guy so hard to break?"

The other male that was there went and sat next to Leo, "I get it dude, but we can't let this guy get to us. That's what he wants."

Leo sighed and leaned his back against the wall, "Yeah. I guess you're right, Kenta," Leo let out a frustrated groan, "I just want to wipe that stupid smug smirk off his face."

* * *

><p>The Once-ler walked down the green halls to his office, feeling rather proud of himself. He was on top of the world and nothing or no one could bring him down. He loved that look on that little runt's face. Upon entering the room, a familiar orange fuzzy figure was sitting on the balcony of his window. The Once-ler rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with this stupid thing right now. Once-ler took a seat in his grand chair, "What do you want, Mustache?" The Once-ler asked, annoyed as he looked over some paper work that was left on his desk.<p>

The Lorax spoke, not bothering from moving from his spot, "I hear the Resistance crashed your little opening today?" The Lorax sounded rather proud of them. In no way did he agree with what the Once-ler was doing and he was pretty happy that someone was doing something about it. He often wondered what happened to that overly optimistic, tall man with a dream and a guitar. He figured it was the fame and all the money pouring in left and right.

The Once-ler rolled his eyes again. As much as he loved getting his way today, he still hated those group of kids with a passion, "Yeah and? What about it?"

The Lorax sighed, "I guess they couldn't get thru to you."

The Once-ler scoffed, "They didn't even try anything, I was sure of that," Once-ler signed some papers and put the rest in a pile that his sectary was sure to pick up and file, "But worry not. Your little tree huggers are fine." The Once-ler waved off the Lorax, not wanting to keep talking to him.

Surprisingly, he took the hint. The One-ler didn't turn around in his chair until he was sure the little creature was gone. The Lorax was so corporative lately. Once-ler could tell he was getting quite tired of trying to get him to change; become the man he used to be. Once-ler stood from his seat and looked out the window. He wrapped his gloved hands around the gold railing of his balcony. He breathed in the tainted air; the smell of power and victory. The Once-ler smirked, a snicker escaping his mouth. This. He loved this. The power. He loved the greed that took over. He didn't care that Truffula Valley used to be a lush, colorful place full of mischievous Bar-ba-loots, singing Humming Fish and flying Swommee Swans. This dark wasteland with tree stumps all around was a sign of victory to him. To say he was quite pleased of himself was an understatement. The Once-ler was rolling in money. No longer was he living with people doubting him and calling him names. No longer was he doubting is _own_ himself. No. Not anymore. He was greedy. He was powerful; he was a force to be reckoned with. And he wanted more. He needed more. And the Once-ler would stop at nothing to gain more money and more power.

He let out a laugh, voice dripping with greed. Oh how power hungry and slightly crazy Once-ler had become. And he couldn't care less. He loved it all.


End file.
